Murder Mansion
Little intro i guess before the story starts Well it's Lee with MY FIRST STORY ON THIS WIKI that isn't a collab as you could guess from the title it's a murder mystery that will be all please enjoy this story oh and WARNING AS THIS STORY IS A MURDER MYSTERY THERE WILL PROBABLY BE QUITE A BIT OF VIOLENCE the story starts with our main character Paul. Day 1 Chapter 1: The Beginning I received a letter from an unknown person the letter contains an address and some writing. "You have been invited to stay at my mansion for a week!" No name, which is quite weird. The letter looks like it was written a hundred years ago- looking like it was crumpled and written with a quill (feather pen) not a normal one. I went out the door and drove to the address, Just like the letter said at the address was a mansion. I approached the door and knocked on it, and the door just flew open with no person seemingly around. I wandered around for a while, and through the halls. Parts of the wallpaper were missing and the corridors smelled weird- unexplainable weird. Just as I approach the dining room I heard a person scream. Chapter 2: The Guests I quickly realized that the screams where coming from the entrance. I ran fast to find people, other people. Many of them were muttering numbers. "231," someone said. I quickly approached them and asked, "Sorry, but why are you all saying numbers?" Who talked back was a man with an army style buzz cut. He said his name was Matt. He told me, "It's our room numbers. Didn't you look at your letter? It says it on the seal." "Oh," I replied back. I quickly grabbed the letter out of my pocket and, "666 is my room number" I also said others approached me and we talked. There was a 30 year old woman named Lyanne, A man with an afro called David and finally Another man named Sam. That was all the others. We wandered to the dining room to find food all on a dining room table Filled with chicken and glasses of drinks there was wine and milk. According to Matt, who revealed himself to be a food critic, the milk was goats milk. We talked and talked for a long time, and ate. After a while, I went up to my room. It was a rather nice room- kind of like a suite you'd see in a big hotel or something. I went to bed to end the night. Day 2 Chapter 3: The Mansion The next day i decided to explore more of the mansion. My first stop was the library. There was a lot of weird stuff in the library, including a goat skull which was oddly placed. I'm guessing the person that owned this mansion was a big hunter or something. I then checked the upstairs, which seemed to have lots of bed rooms and a kitchen. I explored the kitchen and the sight almost made me puke! It was horrifying- there were pieces of animals and guts from animals, I think. I ran out of there as fast as I could. then, I went back down stairs, and took a left, and found another library. But this one was even weirder. There were books, but they had no name and there wasn't even any writing on them. I showed the others all this stuff and they were just as horrified as me! There was two things on my mind. Number 1: Who sent that letter? And number 2: WHERE DID THE FOOD COME FROM ON THAT TABLE?! Chapter 4: The Mystery As I was sitting down on a table a old man with completely black eyes approached me and said, "Weren't their meant to be 6 of you?" To which I replied, "Who are you" He replied, "I'm Alfred I'm your butler" Then I said, "A butler we've been here for a day now" Then another scream was heard, I quickly ran to the place where I heard it to reveal Matt standing over the body of Lyanne,The beaten bruised with her arms and neck slit body of Lyanne. I was shocked by the sight the others quickly ran down and saw the body. "Who did this?" I asked. Chapter 5: Who did this? Alfred walked in the room and stared at the body "4 of you now,It's too late" And he just left the mansion and seemingly locked the door behind him. "WHAT KIND OF BUTLER IS HE?" I said. "No idea" Sam replied. I walked to the library filled with books with no writing in them and no name but now, one book did have a name and writing in it. It was called to my shock, Lyanne. I looked through the book and found the entirity of her life it seemed right up to her death all written down, It was some sort of messed up biography. "What is this place,Who sent us here" I said. I talked to the others about it all not knowing anything about what happened, I knew someone killed her but who? Day 3 Chapter 6: Pictures Looking around I found a picture book filled with pictures of us! The guests and there was a slot for a sixth person but the picture seemingly was ripped out. I then decided to question the others. First I talked to Matt "I was asleep and I heard noises didn't think of it and yesterday I found the body," That's all he said, suspicious I thought. Then I tried Sam but I couldn't find him anywhere in the mansion. Finally David who brought a little more insight he said "I saw someone in the shadows with a knife! I didn't get a proper look but I swear I saw it" I then finally decided to go the mysterious library and this time,There was a new book Titled "Sam". Chapter 7: Bodycount I quickly grabbed the book from the shelf and started reading. "THE VENTS!" I quickly shouted. We pulled the vents apart and quickly found the body of Sam well the top half anyway. That's where the book said his body would be. This time in the book there was a message at the end "One more, every day," was what was written in the book. Then I began to wonder,The butler said there was supposed to be a sixth person, was this the person killing us off! There's 6 rooms I decided to check the 6th one and what I found was the body of a black haired 30 year old looking woman, I immediately alerted the others I went to the library and found once again a new book well newly written one titled 'Maggie' which I read. Then started piecing things together,The scream I first heard on the first day, my room 666, the goats milk and the Goat Skull. I asked myself,"Are we in hell?" Day 4 Chapter 8,Hell (Yes i know it's been a long while sorry) I ran to my room thinking "The answers must be in there!" when i finally got there I started looking around looking through books in the book shelf and under the bed....nothing. Then at the corner of my eye...I realised something might be under the rug i moved the rug and finding the classic hell/devil symbol i looked down and stared then I felt a pain like something pushing through my back I looked down to see the knife.....Blackness ''Chapter 9: Dead? I wake up in a river with closed walls.....Wait there's something unusual about this river...Yes that's it.... this river is made of blood and there's body parts everywhere. There's a big roof it's a space that any person claustrophobic could not handle. Swimming more and more through this river of blood I finally saw a light! I kept swimming towards it but then i kept going back faster and faster like the water was carrying me back I closed my eyes. When I finally opened them I was in a place full of fire and blood and suffering and people getting torn apart,Tortured almost....Then I saw a red figure that has horns like a goat. Chapter 10: Satan (Another long while but it'll be finished soon probably tonight or tomorrow) The red figure approached me then changed its form to another of myself,"Who are you" I said to him "Isn't it obvious?" He Replied,"The Devil?" I replied "Some people call me that,But that's not who i really am" He replied. "Then who are you?" I said,"You're the detective Paul,Why don't you figure it out?" He replied "Detective? I'm not a detective,I was unemployed before i went to the mansion" I replied "Well then you're file must be wrong then,Bad mistake i guess" He replied. "Well,Paul i guess you have many questions about the mansion about what it is who was killing,Have you figured it out yet?" He replied "Yes,It was the grim reaper i don't know who he was posing as oh" I replied "Wrong" He replied. "Then who was it?" I replied "I don't know" He replied,"Then why are you asking me?" I replied,"Someone in that mansion is killing off people,That mansion is real but that isn't the strange part...Do you still have the letter" He replied I looked through my pockets and found the letter and gave it to him "You still have what you had when you died in hell?" I asked,"Yes" He answered. He looked through the letter and looked around "Ah he replied look very closely at the date" He said.I looked at it and spotted the date....1885 was the date on it "1885?" I said "It is very unusual not just that it's over a hundred years old in your timeline but here's the thing,I'm gonna send you back to the mansion on Day 7 i need you to find out who's the killer and i need you to kill him,The mansions doors will open and you can leave" He said. "I'll do it" I said,Then at the click of the fingers i was back at the mansion. Day 7 Chapter 11:Endings (Final chapter i know i promised 16 but it's got to the point only the ending remains) I ran through the mansion finding the last 2 remaining people and sat them around a table "Okay i know one of you done this but which one of you did it" I said. "Actually we already figured it out" Matt said "What?" I answered,David then reached to his face and tore it off to reveal...My face?. "I've been killing people to get to you well Me" Other me said. "Why,Why what are you are you me what's going on?" I asked him "I'm you from the future" I killed me without knowing it was me and he's lying he's gonna send you back to the river of blood and you're gonna go back and you're gonna....." He shapeshifted into the red figure with horns "and you're gonna become Him you are the devil" he said. "What no,Impossible!" I replied "It isn't and i can't kill you cause if i did nothing would've in the first place so you'd still be living" I'm gonna stop you from becoming the devil but i need you to stab yourself. "I'll do it,but i wanna know,But i said i was a detective i'm not i was unemployed this is 2013" I said "When you got sent to the mansion you started making up memories of your past you actually were a detective in 1885" He replied "Alright,Give me a knife,I'll do it" I said after letting out a tear,He gave me a knife and i stabbed myself in the head. I woke up back in the river of blood but then i had a realization,I went into the light. '''The End!' Category:Mystery Category:Fiction